


Enter At Your Own Peril

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even can read minds, which is sometimes wonderful, sometimes not, and sometimes just... confusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepperspaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperspaces/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I only borrowed them, made all of this up in my own head, and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> (I haven't seen the most recent clip yet, so this is probably not canon compliant.)
> 
> Thanks, anon, for the idea of telepathic!Even. I love it.

This is the third party at Isak’s that Even has been to, if one is inclined to count the rather uncomfortable pre-game drinks (though the night that followed it was rather spectacular) on Halloween. Even is very much inclined to, because things happen in threes in fairytales and that's what being with Isak feels like, a little bit. It's better, because it's real, and because no one has to wonder why the princess would ever choose to be with that guy. Even knows exactly why he's with Isak, and he knows exactly why Isak’s with him.

For one, Isak’s not shy with his words, at least not when it's just the two of them, and he’s told Even a few times over how much he adores him. For another, there is that whole thing where Even can hear what people think. It's not easy, and it works best when what people think about is Even, or they're physically close, for some reason, but that's a thing Even can do.

Isak’s thoughts about Even is one of Even's favourite places to be. It's like Even can’t quite keep all of his own and all of someone else's thoughts in his head, so the further he goes into someone else's, the harder it is to keep track of his own. It's always the most tempting when Even's thoughts turn against him, and it's why he generally stays away from everyone when he's at his lowest. Isak’s thoughts are at once the sweetest siren call to lose himself, and the gentlest reminder of who he is. Seeing himself as Isak does is a rush of love pure enough that if Even could synthesise it, he'd be set for life. Sonja’s steadfast, determined love for him used to be a balm on his mind, but Isak's thoughts are... fuller, somehow. Heavier, but also as light as the softest feather. Even could surround himself with Isak’s love, have it permeate every atom of his being, and never suffocate. At least that's what it feels like, when Isak looks up at him with his eyes shining with love and wonder, shortly before he generally tilts up his chin, wanting Even to kiss him. 

(Maybe it's unfair to compare the two like that. Sonja loved him, and he her. It's just his tragedy that he viscerally felt them both fall out of love.)

Even didn't actually mean to come to this party. He’s still not sure he’s up to dealing with people, especially not when they're inebriated and uninhibited, and tend to yell out their thoughts unfiltered, both mentally and out loud. But he wanted to see Isak, and over picking up the tree Vilde insisted on, and watching Isak and Vilde decorate it and the rest of the apartment, Even lost track of time. 

The first thing Isak did when Vilde came over was take all of his and Noora’s stuff into his room and lock it. The first thing he does when Even hasn’t left as the first people arrive, is hand Even the key and kiss him gently. Sometimes Even's not sure which one of them the rush of love he feels when they kiss belongs to. It’s probably both of them, to be fair.

“One minute at a time,” Isak murmurs, and Even has to kiss him again. It's not like Isak ever opposes being kissed. Even knows exactly just how much he likes it.

So Even stays, though as opposed to the first party, where he threw himself into the crowd, and in between Emma and Isak, or the second one, where he stole Isak away, he spends this one on the sidelines, occasionally reaching out to Isak in his mind, as if to reassure himself he's still there. Sometimes Even could swear Isak notices when he does it, because a rush of affection seems to well up inside him almost every time. Isak turns to look at Even halfway across the room, and Even flicks his eyebrows up with a smile of his own. Isak rolls his eyes, but comes over to slip under Even's arm and kiss him.

It doesn’t last long, because suddenly Even stumbles over a thought loud enough to startle him, and the next moment, Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus descend upon Isak like a swarm of locusts. Friendly ones, and a very small swarm, but out of nowhere, and taking over his attention completely, so Even feels the comparison is apt. Isak is still leaning against Even's side, but somehow it's not Isak’s thoughts on high volume in Even's head.

They're familiar thoughts, vaguely, though more crude and less clear than Even is used to. They're thoughts of Isak, naked, on his knees and on his back, on someone's lap and up against a wall, and sometimes that someone is Even but sometimes it isn't. They're all tinged with curiosity and indignation, and Even is morbidly fascinated.

“Hey, Even.”

Jonas greets him first, once whatever they needed to tell Isak right away has been dealt with, and Even smiles back, grasps his hand, and reaches out a little.

Not Jonas.

“Hey, mate.”

Not Mahdi either, which leaves...

“Even, my man!”

Magnus. Definitely Magnus.

Even laughs into the hug he receives, even as the jumbled mess of thoughts about sex, and Isak, and Isak and Even gets louder.

They chat for a bit, and Even genuinely likes these boys, even the one who won't stop thinking about fucking his boyfriend. There’s a curious absence of desire to the thoughts, though sometimes they get mixed up with thoughts of girls, and then it leaks over. It's also clear that Magnus has no idea what it even is he keeps mulling over, all the anatomical details glossed over and blurry. Even is morbidly fascinated, and follows Magnus’ thoughts around the room. They come to an abrupt stop when he runs into Vilde, replaced with frantic interest and confusion and memories that Even should not be looking at, in the interest of privacy.

So Even turns away and goes to find Isak.

“Should I be worried about Magnus?” he asks, sliding into the space next to Isak at the counter where he’s already cleaning up empty cans and cups.

“Probably,” Isak says without looking up. “Has he puked on anyone?”

“No, but he keeps thinking about fucking you. Or me fucking you. It's not always very clear.”

Isak leans against the counter and facepalms heavily, exasperation and fondness rolling off him.

“He's apparently really upset I said I’d rather fuck Jonas or Mahdi,” he says, grinning up at Even.

Even laughs. He doesn't know much about Magnus, but it seems to fit him, and it certainly explains the indignation and absence of lust about his thoughts.

“He's determined he could make it really good for you,” Even says, circling his arms around Isak’s waist, pulling them flush together.

Isak hums a little and tilts his chin up.

“Too bad for him I've got you,” he says.

Even grins and kisses him.

“And I bet he has no clue what to do, even in his head,” Isak grins as they part.

Even hides his unattractive snort in Isak’s neck.

“It’s a mess,” he confirms.

Isak laughs a little, and pulls Even into another kiss, pushing all thoughts of Magnus out of his mind.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts for my fic advent on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask) if you want!


End file.
